


Свидание Джихе

by jana_nox



Series: Драбблы для ауфеста/кпопау [7]
Category: TWICE (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dating, Drabble, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: У Даниэля Кана была кожаная куртка, улыбка на миллион вон — и целая куча гениальных планов.
Relationships: Kang Daniel/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Series: Драбблы для ауфеста/кпопау [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581655
Kudos: 3
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	Свидание Джихе

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл написан для VIII KPOP-Aufest для команды KBS "риал лайф".

Все, что хотела Джихе, — это спокойно сходить на свидание со своим парнем. Даже если ее родители считали, что не время ей шататься по подворотням с мальчиками (слова ее папы), лучше бы готовилась к поступлению в музыкальную академию, как все остальные пончики ее возраста (ее мамы).

У Даниэля Кана была кожаная куртка, улыбка на миллион вон — и целая куча гениальных планов.

— Спокойно, я все придумал, — звонил он ей посреди ночи, — Сону позовет на свидание твою младшую сестру — твои родители так обрадуются, что перестанут запирать тебя дома.

Миллионвонная улыбка слегка погасла, когда разозленная Джихе бросила трубку, даже не обсудив, которую из сестер лучше бы было позвать. Совсем зря, между прочим! Сону — пончик хоть куда, если бы не Джихе, Даниэль и сам бы его выбрал.

— А если сделать так, — деловым тоном предлагал он еще варианты следующим утром, — Я попрошу Дэхви, он же мелкий, ну одолжишь ему глазури и посыпки или что вы пончикессы там делаете. Пусть переоденется в твою форму и ходит вместо тебя в школу. Готов поспорить, если надеть на него парик, никто вас и не различит. А мы тем временем в кино сгоняем, “Ватрушка: Темные судьбы” как раз в прокате.

Фильм про возвращение легендарного терминатора-Ватрушки в итоге Даниэль смотрел вместе с Дэхви и Гуан Линем, а Джихе обиделась за посыпку и не разговаривала с ним неделю.

— Мой новый план решит все наши проблемы, — звонил ей на автоответчик Даниэль в надежде, что сердце Джихе наконец оттаяло, — я пригласил по-настоящему тяжелую артиллерию. Сомбэ обещал устроить концерт прямо перед моим домом — никто и не обратит никакого внимания, если мы будем держаться за руки!

— Не хочу концерт, лучше давай останемся у тебя дома, — появилась из-за его спины Джихе, которая за это время при помощи подруг Наен и Момо влезла в его квартиру, ни разу не спалившись на камеры наблюдения.

Даниэлю было жалко обменять такой хороший концерт, но, глядя на то, как девушка стаскивает с себя топ, он вынужден был признать, что свой резон в ее словах был. Поэтому одной рукой он набил в чат: “Бен, это Данила. Запевай!”, а второй притянул Джихе к себе на кровать, чтобы удобнее было целоваться.


End file.
